une folle aventure !
by Zizousims
Summary: quatre jeune ados se sont trouver prisonnier dans dofus et ils vont vivre une aventure plaine d humour et de surprise ps: dsl pour les fautes d hortographe
1. Chapitre 1: dofus ?

Dans une ville connue du monde qui s appelle ''nice'' trois ados qui allé au collège ne savé pas se qu'il allé leur arriver. Sarra Pattion une jeune fille un peu ténébreuse que tous le monde crin, malgré les apparences elle avait un très grand et pure cœur, la deuxième et Kristen Tendre une vrais casse pieds, mais elle été très sympatrique, le troisième c est Kid Morition un garçon plein de créativité mais têtu.

Après les cours les trois ados se réuni dans la maison de Kid pour révisé ensemble. La petite sœur de Kid n arrêté pas de faire du bruit avec l ordinateur

**Kid:** Lora arrête de faire du bruit, enlève la chanson du jeu !

Lora jouer a dofus et ignore totalement son frère, Sarra, Kid et Kristen courus dans la chambre de la petite fille pour la convaincre d arrête se bruit

**Sarra:** tu joue encore a se jeu de bébé !

**Kid**: je te permets pas de dire que dofus et un jeu pour bébé, moi je l adore tros :(

**Kristen**: sa prouve pour quoi tu i joue x)

**Kid:** haha toujours aussi marrante Kristen -_-

**lora:** fermé la ou sortez de ma chambres je veux joué tranquillement !

Tous énervé les trois enfants se jette sur lora mais par hasard dofus été on trin de charger alors le choque a téléporté les enfants dans le monde du jeu

Une grande écriture aparé: vous êtes les héros qui vont sauver le monde on collectionne les dofus!

Les enfants ne compris rien de se qui leur arrive et soudain il se trouve dans une île flot-ente. lora été habité de feuille et de brandie, kid avé des aile de démon, le corps de sarra été couver de sang et kristen ressemblé a une momie.

**Kristen :** Que qu'il nous arrive !

**Lora :** je crois qu'on est entré dans le jeu x)

**Kid :** oui je crois que oui, youpi je suis un enirepsa ^_^

**Sarra :** et moi ?

**Kid :** toi tes une sacrieur ;)

**Sarra :** j ai quoi comme pouvoirs ?

**Lora :** bah plus tu est attaqué plus tes forte et tu vole la vie :)

**Sarra :** je m adore tros :p

**Kristen :** aaaahhhh pour quoi je suis une momie ? :'(

**Lora :** bah toi tes une xelor x)

**kristen :** c est po juste :( et moi j ai quoi comme pouvoir alors ? :\

**Kid :** tu peu métrisé le temps, petite momie ^_^

**Kristen :** … -_-

**Lora :** et moi je suis une sadida, youpi ^_^

**Sarra :** bon, je crois qu'il faut trouver les dofu… truc pour sortir non ?

**Kid :** les dofus -_- oui je crois aussi, je suis posse qu'il faut faire comme dans le jeu ?

**Lora :** oui et la on est dans incarnam, tros bien x)

**Sarra :** bon ma race et bien alors oui c est super cool ^_^

**Kristen :** trêve de plaisanterie il faut faire quoi au début ?

**Kid :** il faut allé voir notre maitre un hibou :p

**Lora :** oui bien sur je crois ou le trouvé

**Sarra :** avons de y allé je veux que vous vous comportiez comme si vous étier toujours du jeu, je ne sais pas se qui peut arriver si ils se ronde compte qu'ont viens pas du jeu:|

Les ados se mette d'accord et se dirige ver le hibou, quand, il leur lance un regard froid et puis il dit :

Vous êtes des débutons nespas, comment vous vous appeler ?

**Kid :** je m'appelle kid, la sacrieur c est sarra, la sadida c est lora et enfin la momie c est kristen ^_^

**Kristen :** si tu m appelle encore comme sa je te tue !

**Maitre hibou :** bon je crois que je vais vous essénié l art du combat ? Allé suivez moi.

Le hibou les emmène dans une grande salle ou il y a plin d autre aventuré qui s entraine

**Maitre hibou :** bon je vais commencer par toi la sadida tu ma l'aire de savoir te battre

**Lora :** ouia bien sur je suis une pro :p

**Maitre hibou :** bon commence par le sort le plus facile des sadida, ''ronce''

Après quelle que instant de réfection lora rougi et dit : comment on fait déjà ? :p

Maitre hibou : bon c est simple je vais vous expliqué, normalement pour des débutent vous pouvais faire que trois sorts pour la sadida c est ''ronce, la bloqueuse et poisson paralysons'' pour la sacrieur ''pier de sacrieur, châtiment forcé et attirance'' les enirepsa ''mot curatif, mot de frayeur et mot interdit'' et pour les xelor ''ralentissement, rembobinage et aiguille'' voir tous les sorts que vous connaissez déjà, pour les utiliser il faut dire le mots du sort dans votre tète ou a haute voie et vous concentré, plus vous répété le sort plus il sera efficace et pour apprendre des nouveau sorts vous devers essayer de les exécuté comme pour les sorts que vous connaissez déjà, mais pour les connaitre je vous donnerai des livres de votre classe qui vous parvenez a vaincre un milimulou ! ^_^

**Kid :** bon je vien de comprendre, ou on peut s entrainer ?

**Maitre hibou :** vous voyer c est mannequins, bah sur eu ^_^ allé sadida a ton tours

Lora essaye de se concentré et de dire dans sa tète ''ronce'' après quelle que seconde une ronce pousse de terre

**Lora :** a c est plus facile que se que je croyais, et c est facile de contrôlé la ronce Maintenon ^_^

Pour rigolé lora fouette kid se lui la pert 20 points de vie

**Kid :** non mais Sava pas de me frappé !

**Maitre hibou : **a oui j oublié chaqu'un d'entre vous a des points de vie sa différonsi d une personne a une autre il y a que vous qui puissiez le connaitre, quand vous n avvé plus de points de vie vous êtes téléporté dans le dernier endroit sauvegarder, Sava je crois que je vous tous dit, venez me voir quand vous penser que vous êtes prés a vaincre un milimulou.


	2. Chapter 2: bon bin, sa commence

Après avoir bien entendu les paroles de maitre hibou ils se sont mis au travaille.

**Maitre hibou :** si vous pouvez vaincre le milimulou vous pourrez partir a l'aventure, et vous pourrais vous rendre a asrub

**Sarra :** bon plus en commencera, plus vite nous aurons fini, allé au boulet !

**Kristen :** tu ne me donne pas d'ordre ok !

Sarra regarde Kristen avec un regard meurtrier et lui dit : tu oses me contre dire !

Toute tremblante kristen dit : non non, c'est kid qui ma dit de te le dire (hihihi il va prendre une raclé) x)

**Kid :** non mais sava pas de dire des trucs pareilles, non sarra je n'ai rien dit, je suis totalement d'accords avec toi (j'espère quelle va croire mes paroles)

Dans geste vif sarra donne un coup de Pier au deux ados, ce qui les projette loin

**Lora :** bravo sarra tu as maitrisé ''Pier de sacrieure'' tu es vraiment doué ^_^

**Sarra :** merci lora, yahou c'est super cool se truc, maintenons je peux calmé c'est deux la rapidement juste avec un coup de Pier ^_^

Apres être revenue, kid et kristen se mette au travaille avec deux grosse bosse sur leur tète. Après trois heures d'entrainement acharné les quatre apprentis apprenne les trois premiers sorts de leurs classes.

Pour la penne kid défis lora en duel, et celle-ci accepte avec joie.

Pour commencer kid utilise mot interdis un gros mot apparu et explose sur lora, sa lui fait perdre 15 points il lui reste 60 points de vie, toute étourdi lora invoque une bloqueuse et la lance sur kid, pour se protégé kid utilise mot de frayeur pour pousser la poupée et il contre attaque avec un autre mot interdis, mes lora parviens a l'esquiver et a utiliser ronce, se qui frape kid et lui fait perdre 21 point de vie kid lui reste 59 de vie. Pour en finir lora utilise poisson paralysons pour diminuer plus vite la vie de son frère. Par chance, il été occupé à se soigner, alors le poison l'affecte sérieusement, se poison est conçu pour diminuer les point de vie a chaque fois la personne utilise de l'énergie magique. Sa sœur l'attaque avec le poison le blesse sérieusement et le paralyse, la poupée de lora se jette sur kid et le bloque totalement, la sadida profite de location et l'attaque avec c'est ronce, le coup est tellement violent qu'il fait perdre tous les points de vie de kid. Le garçons est téléporter dans la position ou il sont venue pour la première fois et lui a fallu de temps pour récupéré.

**Kid :** tu es bien forte sœurette ^_^

**Lora :** toi aussi tu es coriace

**Sarra :** bon il faut allé battre le milimulou pour pouvoir sortir et allé chercher les dofus.

**Kristen :** bon on y va !

Les jeunes aventuriers vont voir maitre hibou, il les amène dans une arène.

Maitre hibou : bon c'est ici que vous allé battre un milimulou, GARDIEN, QUAND FACE SORTIR LA BETE,

Bon un petit conseil avant de vous lancé, le milimulou est une bête féroce, sont point faible c'est qu'il n est pas très intelligent, alors servais vous de votre tète )

trés déterminer les quatre jeune se mire on place, après quelle que minute une grosse bête poilu sort d'une cage, c'est le milimilou. Pour commencer lora invoque sa bloqueuse et elle cour se jette su la bête pour la bloqué, puis Kristen utilise ralentissement pour ralenti le monstre, kid l attaque avec mot interdis alors que sarra se jette tête baisser sur l ennemi on utilisons châtiment forcé, le milimulou la frape et lui fait perdre 30 point de vie mais cela augmente son attaque, puis elle contre attaque avec Pier de sacrieur se qui enlève 50 points de vie a la bête et la projet loin, son attaque lui fait gagniez 25 point de vie. Pour achevé la bête kristen utilise aiguille se qui fait apparaitre une dizaine d'aiguille et les jette sur la bête et lui fait perdre 26 points de vie, puis lora la fouette avec ronce moin 24, le milimulou est essoufflé mais il parvient à donner un gros coup a lora se qui la projette loin et lui fait perdre moin 58 points de vie, très on colère kid attaque la bête avec un mot interdis très violent qui fait perdre 41 point de vie a la bête, sarra achève le monstre avec un Pier de sacrieur et se régénère totalement. Très heureux les jeune, dance et chante de joie sauf lora qui a perdu connaissance, le docteur a dit que se n'est pas grave elle a juste besoin de repos. Bien fier maitre hibou leur donne leur livre de classe. Lora obtient le livre des sadida : « Les Sadidas sont des Invocateurs qui fabriquent des onguents et des poisons redoutables ! Apprivoiser les Ronces pour en faire des armes terrifiantes, confectionner des poupées de guerre et de soins, voilà qui satisfait tout disciple Sadida digne de ce nom**.** » sarra obtient le livre des sacrieurs : « Les Sacrieurs sont des Berzerkers qui décuplent leurs forces dès qu'ils sont frappés ! N'ayant pas peur de recevoir des coups, ni de s'exposer aux blessures, ils seront souvent en première ligne, et donc très appréciés par les groupes d'aventuriers ! Le Sacrieur est vraiment le compagnon idéal pour une longue aventure ... » kid obtiens le livre des enirepsa : « Les Eniripsas sont des Soigneurs qui guérissent d'un simple Mot. Ils les utilisent surtout pour soigner leurs alliés, mais parfois aussi pour blesser leurs ennemis, les enirepsa est la classe la plus apprécier du monde des douze. » kristen obtiens le livre des xelors : «Les Xélors sont des Mages qui maîtrisent le temps et toutes les mécaniques qui donnent l'heure : carillons, horloges, et pendules leur obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Les Xélors jouent donc avec le temps pour ralentir un ennemi ou se téléporter où bon leur semble. »

le cœur plaint d'espoir les ados je précipite vert la sortie de incarnom, ils sont pressé de commencer l'aventure ont quête des œufs de dofus légendaire.


	3. Chapitre3 : c'est qui yelo ?

Pour se rendre à astrub il faut prendre la montgolfière. Devant le grand ballon les quatre ados cours vert le gardien pour lui demander une vole directe vers astrub. Il accepte mais leur demande de patienté quelque minute. Pendent le vole la vue été vraiment très jolie.

**Lora :** waouh ! C'est super beau

**Sarra :** oui tu a raison c'est formidable

**Kid :** Quelque on va faire quand on arrivera ?

**Kristen :** maitre hibou nous a dit d'aller voir nos maitres de classe, si ma mémoire est bonne

**Kid :** oui ta raison, j'ai oublié :p (je me demande si lora survivra si je la pousse ? bah non tempi )

A l'arriver le gardien leur souhaite une très bonne aventure et il repart aussi taux a incarnom.

La ville est animé il y a beaucoup de gens

**Kid :** je propose que nous allient dans une auberge pour manger et dormir

**Sarra :** youpi manger ! j'ai super faim

**Lora :** mais on va perdre beaucoup d'argents !

**Kid :** maitre hibou nous a donner cette argents pour l'auberge, tu as oublié ?

**Lora :** oui sa mes sorti de la tête :p

On marche les jeunes aventuriers trouve une auberge bien propre et bon marché, il décide de passé la nuit là-bas.

Le lendemain, dans l'auberge kid décide de se renseigné de l'endroit ou se trouve les maitre de classe, un vielle homme leur dit : vous cherché les maitre de classe, sa prouve que vous êtes débutons, tous le monde c'est que les maitre de classe se trouve dans leur temple !

**Kid :** merci cher monsieur, mais ou se trouve c'est temple ?

**Le vielle homme :** ben mon petit pour cela il vous faut une carte, vous avais de la chance j on est une, je vous la vends a bon pris 250 kamas

**Sarra **: je regrette mais nous avons que 200 kamas

**Vielle homme :** bah les jeunes il faut travailler, pour vous les débutons vous pouvais vendre des trucs dans le marché d'astrub.

**Kriten :** est on vendra quoi on a rien ?

Vielle homme : allé chasser pour récupéré des ressources, mais avent allé sauvegarder votre position dans le zaap, il vous suffit de le touché

**Kid :** merci monsieur

Les jeunes têtes brûler vont sauvegarder dans le zaap et puis vienne chasser dans la foret. Sarra voie un petit tofu elle lui donne un gros coup de Pier qui le tue, prés du tofu des objets en sorte: un bec, 3 plumes et un œuf. Sarra les prend et souri a c'est amis

**Kid :** assassin pour quoi tu as tué cette pauvre bête ?

**Sarra :** on son fou, du moment où on gagne de l'argent pour bouffer

Ils continuent ainsi avec beaucoup d'autre animaux. Dans la forêt kid trouve un chacha bléssé il essaye de le soigner mais rien il ne connaît pas de sort de soin pour d autres personnes a part lui. Pour l'occasion il essaye d'utiliser le sort ''mot soignions'' après plusieurs tentation il parvient a le maitrise, bien joyeux la boule de poile Vien se frotté sur l'enirepsa comme pour lui dire je veux venir avec toi. Le garçon le prend et le sert dans c'est bras, il lui donne un œuf de tofu que le chacha avale son laissé une miette.

**Lora :** je vois que tu a obtenue un familier, c'est super on plus il est super mignon

**Sarra :** ohh il est mignon, sa se mange se truc ?

**Kid :** NON MAIS SAVA PAS DE VOULOIR MANGER MON CHACHA !

**Kristen :** non sarra ne soi pas stupide voyent, mais je suis sur qu'il se vend bien ^_^

**Kid** : arrêter vous n'allé pas toucher un poil de cette créature, ok !

Après leur petite dispute les jeunes continuent leur partie de chasse. Pendants que sarra tue un champ champ (un champignon) un très gros sanglier charga sur elle, mais par hasarde une grosse épée sort de nulle part et frape la bête gravement. Un beau blond sort de derrière un buisson et se jeta sur le sanglier, après avoir pris les ressource il parla au quatre ados : bonjour je suis le sire yelo du royaume de bonta, et vous êtes ?

**Sarra :** bonjour je suis sarra, l'enirpsa avec son matou c'est kid, la vielle momie s'appelle Kristen et le buisson là-bas c'est lora.

**Les trois jeunes :** TU VAS LE PAIER !

**Sarra :** bon bref, merci pour ton coup de main c'est vraiment très Gentile de ta part

**Yelo :** enfaite, vous avait l'aire d'être nouveau non ? Et vous allé ou ?

**Kid :** oui nous somme des nouveau aventuré et nous cherchons a nous procuré une carte du monde pout allé voir les temples de nos classe

**Yelo :** quelle drôle de coïncidons , moi aussi je cherche à avoir un carte je dois me rendre a une ile du nom de frigost

**Lora :** si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous, tu m'as l'aire très Gentile

**Sarra :** oui c'est une bonne idée !

**Kid :** bon alors bienvenue dans l'équipe ^_^

Yelo : merci pour votre accueille, on va bien s'amuser ensemble !

Kid : bon je crois que nous avant asse de ressource pour les vendre non ?

Lora : oui tu à raisons allons-nous rendre dans le marché d'astrub :)

Dans le marché les ados loue une place pour vendre leur marchandise. Ils réussisse a vendre plein d'objets jusqu'a ce que il fur expulsé du marcher, parce que sarra n'a pas pu son péché de frappé un client qui demandé de diminué le prix par 2 et bien sûr yelo y a participé aussi.

**Kid :** bravo sarra, bien joué tu ne pouvais pas ne pas frapper cette cliente ?

**Sarra :** bon Sava elle la bien cherché cette peste, on plus nous avens 2000 kamas on a bien gagné non ?

**Yelo :** moi je me suis bien amusé ^_^

**Lora :** toi la ferme, n'oubli pas que tu as frappé le gardien avec une chaise !

**Yelo :** bah ce n'est pas ma faute s'il ne la pas esquivé

**Kristen :** bon l'essentiel c'est que nous avons asse d'argent pour acheter la carte, alors allons voir ce vieux de l'auberge

Kid échange 250 kamas pour une vielle carte. La carte indique toute la contrés du royaume des douze, le temple le plus proche c'est celui des xelor. Avant de partir kriten et lora insiste pour allé faire du shopping, dans le magasin lora trouve un sac magique (c'est un sac qui a l'aire petit alors qua l'intérieure il très spacieux ) mais le sac coute 1900 kamas.

**Kriten :** madame vous pouvais faire un petit effort et nous faire un bon prix ?

**La vendeuse :** desole petite je ne peut pas baisser plus le prix parce que nous donnons avec le sac des équipements de camping pour quatre personnes.

Après un grand moment d'hésitation kristen prend le sac. Quand elle va annoncé la nouvelle a c'est amis, les pauvres il ne trouver pas comment exprimé leur joie ^_^ sauf sarra qui frappa la fille avec son Pier et dit : non mais Sava pas de dépensé tous notre argent dans se sac pourrie ! Tu imagine combien de cuisse de bouftous nous aurien pu acheter !

Après de longue minute de dispute les cinq aventurier continue leur chemin pour ce rendre dans leur prochaine destination le temple de xelor !


End file.
